628 Havoc
by Sheeko636
Summary: 628 revealed... Stitch found 628's experiment pod, so of COURSE he had to activate it. Now, with Lilo being kidnapped by 628, Stitch has to find his best friend...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lilo's Great Idea**

Lilo, in her bed, awoke from a long night's sleep. Stitch, still asleep in his bed, rolled over.  
"Stitch, are you awake?" Lilo said with a yawn. Stitch brushed his hand at Lilo like he was brushing away a fly.  
Lilo, now fully awake, jumped out of bed and said, "Stitch! Hurry up and get out of bed! We're gunna miss hula class!"  
Stitch rolled out of bed and landed on his back. He lifted his head and rubbed it, then pushes himself off the floor. He walked with his hands dragging on the floor over to the closet. Lilo stepped out of the closet and said,  
"I'm done! Hurry up Stitch!" Stitch's head now was imbedded into the closet, and a loud snoring noise came from inside. "STIIIIIIIIIITCH! WE'RE GUNNA BE LATE!"  
Stitch suddenly awoke, then looked around. He dug his head and arms into the closet and started tossing out random things.  
"A ha!"  
He stepped into the closet and came out a few seconds later, dressed in a hula skirt and a pink tube top, just like Lilo. He put his arms in the air and yelled, "Ta-ga!"  
Lilo grabbed his arm and said, "Come on, slowpoke!" She jumped on the elevator and zoomed down and out of her room. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast. Stitch grabbed the juicer, the toaster, and a big glass.  
While pulling Stitch out the door, Lilo yelled, "Me and Stitch are going to hula class, Nani! Byyyyye!"  
"Um... buh bye!" Stitch said with the juicer and toaster behind his back. Lilo grabbed a drawing on the bookshelf, then dashed out the door with Stitch. She jumped on his back, and Stitch ran full speed straight towards hula class.

"And after that, we can-- Oh, hello, Weird-lo." Lilo and Stitch just walked in the door to hula class. Myrtle was standing in front of the stage, while the three other girls were sitting on the stage listening to her. "Hi Myr-Tle," Lilo said, emphasizing the 't'.  
"Me and Stitch came up with a great new idea that will influence hula-ing all over the world! HULA-ING MUMMIES!" Lilo held out a picture at arm length of a mummy with his arms to one side in a hula skirt. "Do you like it?" she asked.

Myrtle, with a grossed-out look on her face and a hand somewhat in front of her face, said, "THAT- is the weirdest thing I-have-ever-SAW." The three other girls stuck their heads out from behind Myrtle's back and said, "YeeeaaAAAAaaH."  
Lilo shrugged, then whispered under the breath, "Figures." Lilo walked over to Komu and tugged on his pants.  
"Hey! How do you like me and Stitch's idea?"

"Umm, it's very, well, CREATIVE."  
Lilo whispered into Stitch's ear, "I think that's a yes!" "Yeah!" Stitch replied.  
"Alright, let's start, girls," Komu said. Everyone jumped onto the stage and got in their hula positions.

Jumba held up an experiment pod in the air in his ship, cackling evily. "And now... to activate my new experiment! HeheheHEHEHEhehehe!" He put the experiment pod in a container and closed it tightly. "Now, to add--"

Suddenly, the door opened and Pleakly walked in. "Hey Jumba! I brought your pastrami and rye! Here you-- whoooaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Another experiment! Whaaaaaaahh!" Pleakley ran around in circles until he ran into a pole. "Oww..."  
Jumba picked up his hurting friend and said, "Not just any experiment. Experiment 628! My latest genious! Oh, I can't wait to activate--" Pleakly jumped to his feet and said, "NO! You may NOT activate it! Remember what happened last time?" Jumba looked at the ceiling and tugged at his non-existant beard.  
Jumba scrunched up his face and said, "Ok, fine. I will keep in drawer here."

"No Jumba! That experiment pod is highly unstable! If you even bring any LIQUID near it, it could activate!"

"Ok, fine. I will keep in water-proof container."

"Ok, because I don't know what that experiment does. As a matter of fact, I don't even want to know! Just keep it locked away."

Lilo and Stitch were sitting on the porch of the hula class building, waiting for Nani to pick them up.  
"I'm bored. Why is Nani always late?"

"Me naga know," Stitch replied. He shrugged.

"Come on, Stitch, let's get outta here." Lilo grabbed Stitch's hand and pulled him down the steps.

When they were on their driveway, it started to thunder and lightning. Then, rain began to pour down on them. Stitch yelped in alien and dashing inside the doggy door. Lilo ran inside and ran into the kitchen.  
"This calls for... chips and ice cream!" She got all the stuff out of the freezer and cupboards, then scooped ice cream into two bowls. She grabbed the chips and her bowl and ran into the living room. She hopped on the couch and flipped on the TV. Stitch followed her, and they watched TV for about 20 minutes.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and a very frustrated Nani pointed at them. "YOU TWO!"

Lilo and Stitch looked at each other. They leaped off the couch and ran, screaming very loudly as Nani chased them around the house. Lilo and Stitch dove into the elevator just in time and zoomed up into their bedroom.  
"GO TO YOUR ROOOOOM!" Nani yelped.

"I'M ALREADY IN MY ROOM!" Lilo screeched back. Nani and Lilo both grab a pillow and scream into them.  
"Why does she always act so weird!" Lilo growled.


	2. Chapter 2: 628

**Chapter 2: 628**

Stitch shrugged his shoulders at the question, then sits on the bed next to Lilo. Lilo looked at the floor and twiddled with her hands.

"Sometimes, it's like she doesn't even care about me..." Stitch made a 'I'm sorry' look on his face. 

Suddenly, his eyes opened really wide, and his auds perked up. He got off the bed and started sniffing around.  
"What is it, Stitch?" Lilo asked. "Cousin!" Stitch replied. He sniffed over to the elevator and sped down it. He sniffed the ground, then walked into the closet door. He rubbed his head, then opened the closet. He searched around all the garbage stuff they kept, then found an experiment container with an experiment pod inside it.  
Stitch zoomed up the elevator and said, "Lilo! Cousin!" He opened the container, then took the experiment pod out. "An experiment pod! Way to go, Stitch!"  
"Thank you, thank you!" Stitch said while bowing. Stitch gave the pod to Lilo. Lilo turned it around and looked at the experiment number. "Experiment... 628! JUMBA!" Stitch quickly clamped Lilo's mouth shut. Lilo made muffled sounds as Jumba said, "Yes, Little girl. What is it?"  
Stitch did his best to impersonate Lilo and said, "Never mind, Jumba!"

"Uh... ok," Jumba replied. They both heard his giant feet hopping to the TV room. "Why did you do that, Stitch?" Lilo asked. "I mean, you saw what 627 could do! And this is 628!" Stitch snatched the pod from Lilo and yelped, "Cousin! Ingiba!" He attempted to leave, but Lilo held out her arms in front of him and stopped him.

"Stitch, no. I don't want you to get hurt," Lilo said with an emotional touch. Stitch pointed to his chest with his thumbs and said, "Meega not get hurt! Meega indestructible!" He pushed Lilo aside and crawled down the elevator. Lilo followed close behind him, then leaped and grabbed his leg.  
Stitch kept walking effortlessly toward the bathroom, Lilo all the while saying, "Stiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch! Stop! Stitch!" He jumped on the bathroom wall and turned on the faucet for cold water. Lilo grabbed the experiment pod and tried to run out the door, but Stitch jumped from the wall and tripped her.

"StIiIiIiIiIIIItch!" Lilo said from on the floor. She rolled sideways, but Stitch grabbed the experiment pod from her hand and jumped over to the bathtub.  
"Ha-HA!" Stitch held the pod high in the air. Lilo got on her feet and tackled Stitch. "Whoa!" Stitch yelled. He and Lilo fell into the water, while the pod got knocked upward. They both started crawling on top of each other to grab the pod, but they missed, and it makes a nice plop in the water. Stitch made a huge grin.

"Now look what you've done, Mr. I-can-hold-three-thousand-times-my-weight! You dropped the experiment pod!" Lilo exclaimed. A yellow glowing ball formed, then exploded. Lilo and Stitch were pushed against the bathroom wall from the blast and were instantly dried from the cold water.

The yellow ball disappeared, revealing a dark purple experiment with a light purple stomach with the same face as 627, except for a white diamond-shaped patch in the very middle of its forehead. Its body was the same as 627's, except it had four spikes on its back instead of only three. It had a very evil expression on its two faces, and all six fists were clenched. Both sets of eyes on the two heads were narrowed into slits. An evil laugh seemed to echo throughout the room.

"Meega... nala... QUISTA!"


	3. Chapter 3: Lilo is Kidnapped

**Chapter 3: Lilo is Kidnapped**

"Stitch! AaAaAaaaaaaaaaah!" Lilo yelled. 628 flipped a head backwards and spotted Lilo.  
"I'm coming, Lilo!" Stitch said.

_Lilo equals little girl. Stitch equals 626, connected tightly with Lilo. Plan for destroying 626 equals... take Lilo._

628 dived for Lilo and clutched her to his shoulder. He jumped out the window, over the fence, and into the high foliage of the forest. "Lilo!" Stitch yelled out the window. He leaped over the windowsill and landed in a tree. He scanned around, but didn't even see or hear a hint of Lilo or 628.

There was crackling in a bush. He jumped out of a tree and pushed aside some bushes. There was Lilo, floating in the air.  
"Gaba!" Stitch gasped. Suddenly, 628 became visible under Lilo. Stitch grabbed his eyelids and yanked them down, then let go and allowed them to snap back. Stitch lunged for 628 and Lilo, but 628's antennae grew longer and started to whirl around. 628 sprung into the air, then hovered there. Stitch hurdled himself at 628, but missed as 628 rose even higher.

628 laughed menacingly as Stitch leaped into a tree. 628 rose higher and higher... but Stitch lunged for 628 but jumped too high and missed. "Whoooooaaaa!" Stitch yelled as he fell down, just barely grabbing 628's foot. He grabbed the other foot, then went full alien.

628 snorts, then churned his feet around, trying to chuck Stitch off himself. "Whoaoaoaoaaaaaaaaaa!" Stitch hollered into the night. "Meega choota coshta!" 628 hooted in a low, husky voice. "Oh! Naughty!" Stitch gasped.

628 ground his teeth together, then grabbed Stitch with his 5th and 6th arms and rolled him into a ball. 628 drop-kicked Stitch and raced off into the mountains.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Stitch clamored, flying toward his house.

Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley had just climbed into their soft, comfy beds when... CRASH! BANG! Clink! They all raced from their bedrooms to find Stitch lying on the floor in the living room, moaning and groaning. A nice skylight had been added to their house compliments of 626.

Stitch rolled over and grasped his head. "Oww..." he said. Jumba picked him up, then pressed in his three spikes on his back. Stitch widened his eyes, then started slashing and growling for a moment. He rattled his head as Nani said, "What the heck happened here, Stitch? And where's Lilo?"

Stitch moaned once more, then started chattering in alien really quickly. Jumba nodded his head at appropriate times as Nani and Pleakley looked at each other, then looked back at Jumba kind of strangely. Stitch took a large breath, then collapsed on the floor.

"So?" Nani asked. "Uh oh. Afraid this would happen. Erm, Lilo has been captured by Experiment... erm... 628, and--"  
"EXPERIMENT 628!" Nani yelled into Jumba's ears. She would have yelled in Pleakley's ears too, because she knew that he knew about it, but he didn't have any. "Erm... yes... sorry!" Jumba said. "I was true evil yesterday... no doubt about it." Nani shook Jumba's collar on his shirt and said, "Where is she?" so sternly that Jumba cringed and said, "Headed for the mountains with 628." Stitch turned to Nani and said, sadly, "Ih."

"Well, we gotta save her!" Pleakley exclaimed. He dashed out the door. He reappeared, grabbed a "fashionable" handbag, then said, "COME ON!" He grabbed Jumba's fat finger, and Jumba grabbed Nani's hand, and Nani grabbed Stitch by the stomach and lugged him out the door.

Stitch jumped out of Nani's arm, then sniffed the air. He sniffed the air so he almost fell backwards, but then gained his balance. He pointed toward the mountains and said, "Lilo!" He bolted into the woods, piling Jumba, then Nani, then Pleakley on top of him. He held them in place with his 3rd and 4th arms.

He brushed through bushes, crashed and knocked over trees, and stopped for a cute little squirrel that just happened to pass by. (What was he doing out this late anyway?)

"Stiiiiitch! Is there any way that we don't have to be on top of one another?" Nani asked Stitch in a sort of way that said 'I'm tired so you better give me the answer I want to hear.' Jumba replied first, however.

"You can use my beeg belly for a couch or bed, if you like." Nani's face scrunched up, then said, "Ok, fine." She pushed Pleakley off her and onto Jumba's fat stomach. Pleakley, being the noodle he is, slipped and grabbed onto Jumba's foot. "Waaaah! Help me!"

"No time for stopping, Pleakley!" Stitch yelled. Suddenly, he jerked to a stop, and all three guests of Stitch's back slammed into a shear drop of a wall. "Uh oh, not good..." Stitch said, just before the yelling started.  
"Stitch is not dragging me up that thing!" Nani yelled.  
"I am evil genius, not luggage bag!" Jumba growled.  
Stitch, Nani, and Jumba all stared at Pleakley. "I... I... Oh, please don't make me go with the little monster!"

"Pleakley goes," both Jumba and Nani say at the same time.

628 stared down at Lilo with one head. He examined her with his scanning eyes, and then said, "Yooga... Lilo..." in his gruff voice that sounded much like 627's, but lower. "Y-y-yea, I'm Lilo. Wh- what do you want with me?"  
628, since he was created not to keep information from anyone (which was a bad flaw Jumba forgot to eliminate), replied, "I am holding you hostage so that 626 will come to me so I may destroy him."  
Lilo gasped, then swallowed hard. "Why do you want to hurt Stitch? What has he done to you?" Lilo exclaimed, feeling a bit braver now that she knew that 628 probably wasn't going to hurt her.

628 thought for a while, then came up with the answer, "626 is in my programming as weaker than I. Therefore, I must test my skills to see if that piece of information is true." Lilo shrunk back, then said... nothing. She didn't know what to say. Tears started to form in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: The Game

**Chapter 4: The Game**

Stitch yanked on Pleakley's dress, which was Nani's favorite. Nani didn't even notice, however, because she was so entwined on finding Lilo.

His fourth arm appeared, grabbing Pleakley's feet. Pleakley wrapped his arms around Stitch's neck and mouth. Stitch coughed, then said, muffled, "Pllleeeekwweee! Grap onpo mby arbs!"

Pleakley quickly switched his arms positions.

"We are wishing you good luck!" Jumba yelled, waving. Nani always waved, watery eyes piercing through them. Stitch crawled over a large slab of rock, and they were no longer visible.

628 suddenly sniffed the air, then hissed. "626..." he roughly said.  
"How can you tell?" Lilo asked, wiping the tears from her eyes and sniffling. He pointed to his nose. 628 spotted a cave and zoomed in. Lilo was jerked back, falling from 628's grip. She screamed a very loud scream.

626 perked up his ears, hearing a high-pitched note in the distance. "LILO!" he yelled, leaping over and under rocks. As he dashed under a lower rock, Pleakley whammed his head against it. He put both hands to his face, then was hit again by another low rock. He slipped off Stitch's back.

626 grabbed one of Pleakley's legs and kept running. He was determined to get to 628 before he did ANYTHING to Lilo.

628 dashed down and caught Lilo just as she would have been knocked against very sharp rocks. Lilo looked up at 628, and suddenly, he didn't look so mean anymore.

"Thank you," Lilo said quietly. 628 widened his eyes, then got a confused look on his face. He shook it off, then headed for the cave.

Inside the cave, 628 set Lilo down. He gathered old timber and some rocks. He snapped his fingers, and a small candle-sized flame appeared. Lilo stepped back, but 628 only lit the fire-place he had set up. Lilo inched toward the fire, feeling the warmth seep through her body. 628 sat on the opposite side of the fire, staring in the direction of the entrance.

"WILL-- YOU-- STOP-- FOR JUST ONE SECOND!" Pleakley yelled. Stitch flopped to a stop, and Pleakley bounced up into the air. Stitch coughed Pleakley, then set him on his back. "Better," Pleakley commented.

Stitch got an idea. He leaped into the air and started twirling his ears. He closed his eyes and yelled, "MEEGA FLYING!"

A second later, 626 hit the ground. Pleakley bent down to Stitch's head and said, "No... I don't think you were..." Stitch grumbled something in alien, then trotted in the direction he had last seen 628.

Meanwhile, Lilo slowly walked over to 628.  
"You want to play a game?" she timidly asked, fiddling with her dress in her fingers. 628 snapped his head toward Lilo. She took a step back. 628 stood up, then asked, "Whatttt iiizzzz a gammmmmme?"

Lilo smiled, then said, "It's something you do when you're bored, or when you want to have fun." 628 let out a hint of a smile, then said, "Shuuuuuuurrr. Howww doooo yuuuuuuu plaaaaaaaayah?" Lilo then told him, "Well, there are many kinds of games. But this game is called Tag. One of us is It. Whoever is It tries to tag the other person. If the other person gets tagged, then THEY are It. Understand?"

628 nodded, then reached out and touched Lilo. "Yuuuuuu'rrrrr IIIItttt." Lilo grinned, then ran after 628, who had dashed over to and behind a rock. Lilo snuck up behind him and leaped for him, just barely touching his tail.

"You're It!" she yelled playfully. 628 turned around, running after Lilo. He jumped toward Lilo, but she quickly changed her direction. 628 skidded across the floor, then dug a hole. Lilo looked around, stopping in place. 628 popped out behind Lilo and tagged her.


	5. Chapter 5: 628 Found

**Chapter 5: 628 Found**  
Stitch heard something weird in the distance, something that sounded like, "Urit." He had no idea what this meant, of course, besides the alien meaning of "lake," but he felt like it was his best lead.

Pleakley by now was very bored and very scratched up. His eye was red, and his fingers were swollen, except for his first finger on his left hand. "Hey, don't you think we should take a break by now?" he asked. "It's been really dark for a long time."

Stitch swiveled his head towards Pleakley. His eyes were red, which means he had his night vision on. "Oh, I see..." Pleakley said, sort of disappointed. He grabbed on to the little monster's ears and sat down, bored yet again. But in a minute, Pleakley because to rock back and forth. Then he stood on Stitch's back. Then, as he yanked on 626's ears, he started yelling, "YEEHAW! RIDE 'EM COWBOY! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Stitch grabbed Pleakley in a blink of an eye and pressed him against the ground. He growled, then made the shushing sound. Pleakley nodded. Stitch set Pleakley on his back again, rubbed his ears to make a point, then started running again.

In the middle of the game, while Lilo was chasing 628, 628 halted. Lilo ran into him, then looked up at him strangely. His ears were perked up. Suddenly, from out of the blue, came, "YEEHAW! RIDE 'EM COWBOY! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" "Pleakley!..." Lilo thought. 628 growled, then snatched Lilo and shoved her behind a rock and told her to stay put. Lilo tried to sneak away, but 628 hissed, and Lilo slowly backed into her hiding place again.

Stitch looked all around, trying to find the place where 628 was hiding. It could be anywhere. He lifted his auds and moved them around, trying to hear the faintest of sounds. Quickly, his eyes were drawn upon on spot: the entrance to a cave. "Stay hidden here," Stitch told Pleakley. Then he inserted his hind legs into his mouth and rolled to the side of the entrance to the cave.

Pleakley ducked down, but felt this was too far away to see anything good. He did the worm all the way to a giant rut coming out of the ground, and then crawled up behind it. It just barely fit his head.

628 got in a fighting stance, then hopped out of the cave. He looked around, but Stitch ducked behind a rock before 628 could see anything. 628 didn't sniff, thank goodness, but just walked back into the cave and shrugged.

Now that 628's back was to the entrance, 626 made his move. He rolled quickly into the entrance and behind a rock. 628 pivoted on his heel and looked around. He shrugged again, seeming to forget about his nose. Stitch crawled out from behind the rock and over to Lilo's hastily.

"Stitch! You're--" Stitch covered Lilo's mouth in a jiffy. 628 walked over to the rock and looked behind it. Lilo looked up at him and gave him the "There's no one here... duh..." look. 628 sniffed, then turned around. Stitch was full alien right behind him. 628 growled, then got in a fighting stance. Stitch smiled smugly, then yelled, "FEEBOOGOO!" 628 lunged for 626...


	6. Chapter 6: The Fight

**Chapter 6: The Fight**

Stitch stepped aside, and 628 flew in the wall, his head making a huge dent. He pulled his head out of the side of the cave and spat at Stitch. Stitch rolled out of the way and tried to roll into 628, but 628 grabbed Stitch and threw him against the wall. Stitch fell to the ground and rubbed his head. He growled.

Lilo cringed as Stitch hit the wall. She quietly crawled on top of the rock and sat down, watching the fight.

628 jumped for 626, but 626 crawled up the wall and onto the ceiling. He dropped down and onto 628's head. Then, Stitch inserted 628's head into his mouth. 628 growled from inside Stitch's mouth, then flung his head to one side against the wall.

Stitch let go of 628's head, then did a flip and landed next to Lilo. He pushed off the rock with all of his 3,000 times is weight strength and head-butted 628 into the wall. 628 made a huge dent, and Stitch flipped off the wall and landed on the floor, grinning.

628 was laying limp inside the dent for a second, but all of a sudden he took an anger pill and jumped onto the ceiling. He pounded his fists many times against the ceiling, making some huge and some very tiny pieces of rock fall. Lilo screamed and ducked under the rock the best she could. Stitch dodged out of the way of two giant rocks, then broke a larger one with his fist. But there were just too many rocks. Stitch got rocks piled up over him, and the rocks stopped falling from the ceiling.

"STIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" Lilo screamed, starting to run toward the pile. But 628 stopped her, and sort of tossed her back toward her rock. Lilo tried again, but 628 growled and pointed from her to his mouth, from her to his mouth. Lilo froze.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling from the rocks. Stitch broke out from the rocks and hissed at 628. He spat in 628's direction, hitting 628 in the face. 628 widened his eyes, then wiped the spit off his face. He half-snorted, half-growled, then picked up a rock and chucked it as hard as he could at Stitch's head.

Stitch rolled down the rock pile and fell to the ground. Lilo screamed, then dashed over to Stitch's side. 628 tried to grab her, but Lilo punched 628 in the face, and he staggered back. He rubbed his nose, then growled. He grabbed Lilo and tossed her against the ground. Lilo quickly got up, then started running in circles with 628 chasing her.

Lilo turned back and kicked 628 in the stomach, then kept running. 628 grabbed his stomach and looked down at it. He growled, looked up, and started shooting laser beams at Lilo. She widened her eyes, then screamed again.

Lilo stumbled as she picked up some dirt. Then, she threw it at 628. It hit him in the eyes, and he closed them and started rubbing. He also stopped running. Lilo ran to Stitch and picked him up, dragging him behind a rock. She hunkered down, then held her breath as 628 said, "Wheeeeeerrre arrrrrre yuuuuuuuu?" he growled, looking around. He crawled outside the cave and panned around. He crawled back inside and hissed, "Iiii knoowwwwwww yuuuuuuuu're iiiiiiiiiiin heeeeeeerrre..." Lilo closed her eyes and hugged Stitch's limp body tightly.

628 sniffed around, then grinned evily. He silently padded over to the rock Lilo was hiding behind. He crawled on top of the rock, then stuck his head down to where Lilo was hiding, his head upside-down. Lilo screamed, and 628 pulled back his hand, ready to slash Lilo's face.

Just then, they both heard a yell from the entrance from the cave. "YOU CAN MESS WITH ME, YOU CAN MESS WITH JUMBA, BUT YOU CAN'T MESS WITH LILO!" Pleakley had tons of rocks in his arms, and he started throwing them in 628's direction. 628 gave Lilo the "I'll be back for you" look, then rolled over to Pleakley. Pleakley just then hit 628's head, at 628 grabbed his head, then a rock. He chucked it at Pleakley, but Pleakley's bone-less body curved around it. Pleakley grinned.

628 jumped over to the side of the wall and jumped at Pleakley, all 24 claws ready to grab at Pleakley and rip him to shreads, but Pleakley hit 628 in the body AND head with two rocks he had flung. 628 bounced to the ground, then grabbed his head. He lifted his head to look at Pleakley, then stood up and took a step back.

"Well, you're scared of me now! Well, you should be! I'm your worst nightmare..." Pleakley exclaimed. 628 did was looked like rolling his eyes, then lunged at Pleakley. Pleakley dashed out of the way, but one of 628's claws slashed his arm. Pleakley grabbed the cut on his arm, dropping all the rocks.

"YYYOOOOOOOWWWWWWWCHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled, hopping around. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" 628 had a very evil look on his face. 628 stepped toward Pleakley, but Lilo stepped out from behind the rock. She picked up some rocks and flung them in 628's direction. Two rocks met their target. Lilo smiled. "Come here, Pleakley!" she yelled.

Pleakley ran over to be beside Lilo, but 628 lunged at them both and grabbed them. He pushed them against the wall, then tied both of them together with Pleakley's arms.

"HEY! OWW!" Pleakley said as 628 pulled his arms tight. 628 grinned evily, then threw them against the wall. "Oof!" Lilo and Pleakley both said. 628 narrowed his eyes at them, then picked up a huge rock. He pulled it above his head, then said quietly, "Sayyyyy yuuuuuu're praaayerrrzzzzzz..."

Suddenly, he widened his eyes and fell to the ground unconscious, the rock falling on top of him. Stitch was behind 628, grinning. Before they could say anything, Stitch crawled over to them and untied Pleakley's arms. "Much better!" Pleakley exclaimed. Lilo stood up and hugged Stitch. Stitch hugged her back.

"Thank you, Stitch," Lilo said. "No, thank you," he said. "Without you, meega would be..." Stitch pointed to the big pile of rocks. Pleakley, Stitch, and Lilo all hugged one last time.

628 groaned, pushing up on the rock. Pleakley took a quick breath, then hit 628 with another rock. 628 fell limp again. "Come on, let's get out of here. This is creeping me out," Lilo commented. "Ih."

"Stitch, grab 628 please," Lilo asked. Stitch put a hand to his forehead and saluted. "Ih!" 626 pushed the rock off 628, then grabbed 628. They walked out of the cave, and slowly towards home...


	7. Chapter 7: The End?

bChapter 7:The End.../b

Lilo, Pleakley, and Stitch, holding 628 tightly on his back with his extra arms, crawled down the last part of the cliff and ran toward Jumba and Nani. Nani, tear-streaked, shreiked out in joy and grabbed Lilo, hugging her very tightly.

"Nani, you're hugging me to death!" Nani let go, but just a little bit. "Sorry, honey. For a bit, I thought I had lost you!" Lilo hugged Nani and smiled. "Thanks for coming after me, Nani." Nani started tearing a bit more, then hugged Lilo to death again. Then she let Lilo down.

At the same time, Stitch and Pleakley ran up to Jumba. Jumba hugged Pleakley, then grabbed 628. "But... how did you..." Stitch grinned. Then he looked over to Lilo and Pleakley and lowered his ears. "They helped Stitch," he said, pointed to Pleakley and Lilo. Jumba patted Stitch on the head.

"Yes, a team against one of my evil creations is much better than just one alone, even if it IS my best creation ever," Jumba said, patting Stitch on the head as Stitch closed his eyes and enjoyed the scratch. "That is why you and Lilo are best experiment-catching team ever." Lilo walked over to Stitch and they hugged.

Later, in Jumba's ship, Jumba threw 628 into a dehydration unit. "Dehydrating in 1 minute." Jumba sighed and said, "Always with the time of the countdowns. Why can't they just do it right away?" Lilo and Stitch both shrugged at 628 clawed at the glass, growling.

"Good thing I DIDN'T program 628 with great escaping skills! Well, who wants ice cream?" Jumba asked. Lilo and Stitch both said, "Oooh! Yeah! Me! I do!" They walked into the kitchen, but just then they heard a shatter. Jumba gasped as he saw the last of 628 hopping out of the ship. Jumba slapped his face. "Aiiiyeee! I forgot that since 628 was so strong he didn't NEED super escaping skills! Always with the evil of my experiments biting me in patooki..."

Lilo and Stitch attempted to run after him, but Jumba stopped them both. "Don't worry. 628 is already daunted by you. He will only fly to nearby island of Maui." Lilo and Stitch turned their heads toward each other and exchanged looks. They blinked.


End file.
